The present invention relates to a device for the protection of automobile seats from wear and being soiled by objects, liquids, foods, and the like discarded by children seated in safety seats.
The use of automobile safety seats for protecting young children in the event of an automobile collision has become required in the United States and in many other countries throughout the world. Such safety seats typically are placed on a seat within an automobile and fastened in place with a safety belt. Additional features contained within the safety seat ensure that the child remains seated in place during travel in the automobile.
Typical automobile safety seats have the effect of elevating the child from the automobile seat surface. From this elevated position, children fastened into the automobile safety seat can drop, toss or throw numerous items, such as toys, clothing, shoes, food and drinks into the automobile seat, soiling the upholstery of the automobile. These items can roll away from the child along the automobile seat surface, or fall into the foot wells of the car. When such items roll around in the automobile during travel the items are capable of soiling a greater surface area within the automobile, and make it difficult for the child or the parents to locate the discarded item.
Although automotive safety seats are designed primarily to protect a child in the event of a collision, some seat designs do permit limited capture of small toys, liquids and foods discarded by the occupant of the seat. Many automotive safety seats are formed of molded plastic and contain a fabric cover with foam padding for comfort and fit of the child into the safety seat surface. Items carried by a child into the automobile, or given to a child in the safety seat can be placed or lodged into the confined spaces of the safety seat immediately around the body of the child. In some cases, the molded shell of the safety seat is capable of holding liquid spills from filtering down onto the automobile seat surface and the crevice between the automobile seat surface and the automobile seat back.
Such safety seats do not, however, provide significant protection to the automobile interior for objects that are dropped from the hands or feet of the restrained child. Although safety seats are designed to restrain children during travel of the automobile, they typically allow for free movement of the restrained child""s limbs, from which items may be dropped thrown or tossed by the child.
One device that has been designed to protect the interior of an automobile is described within U.S. Pat. No. 5,549,353, by Gaudet et al., entitled xe2x80x9cCAR SEAT MATxe2x80x9d. The device described within the ""353 patent however, is primarily directed toward removal and protection of the automobile foot well surfaces from being soiled by dirt, snow and water borne by a child""s feet.
Another device that has been designed to protect the interior of an automobile is described within U.S. Pat. No. 5,188,421, by Arseneault entitled xe2x80x9cENTERTAINMENT AND FEEDING DEVICE FOR USE BY CHILDREN IN AUTOMOBILESxe2x80x9d. The device described within the ""421 patent however, is primarily directed toward providing an entertainment system for a restrained child in an automobile. In addition, the described device attaches to the restrained child, making it unsuitable for use with many automobile safety seats.
Accordingly, there is a need for a protective device for protecting the interior of an automobile from objects discarded by a child restrained in an automobile safety seat.
One object of the present invention is to provide a device for protecting the interior of an automobile from damage from objects discarded by a child restrained in an automobile safety seat.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a device for protecting the interior of an automobile from being soiled by objects discarded by a child restrained in an automobile safety seat.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a device for containing objects discarded by a child restrained in an automobile safety seat from moving about within the automobile during travel.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a device for protecting the interior of an automobile from being soiled by liquids spilled by a child restrained in an automobile safety seat.
Yet further objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent as the present invention is herein further described.
In accordance with the present invention, devices for protecting the interior seat, seat back and foot well of a moving vehicle from being soiled by a child in a safety seat are provided. These devices include a mat having a conformal surface for placement between a safety seat and the seat of the vehicle. The mat of the present invention has a lateral dimension that extends beyond the lateral confinement of the safety seat and has a flange outwardly extending from the conformal surface and around at least a portion of the perimeter of the mat. The flange and conformal surface define a containment area for containment of liquid spills within the mat. The mat also has a longitudinal dimension that extends beyond the base of the safety seat and into the foot well to prevent soiling of the horizontal and vertical foot well surfaces. Yet further, the mat may include one or more pass-throughs for a safety belt. The pass-throughs contain features which maintain the integrity of the containment area for containment of liquid spills within the mat.
Further in accordance with the present invention, devices for protecting the interior seat, seat back and foot well of a moving vehicle from being soiled by a child in a safety seat are provided that include a mat having a conformal surface that includes a horizontal portion that conforms to the automobile seat, a vertical portion that conforms to the vertical foot well surface, and a horizontal portion that conforms to the horizontal foot well surface. In addition, the mat may further include a vertical portion that conforms to the vertical seat back of the automobile.
The foregoing summary of the invention and further embodiments of the present invention can be better understood by reference to the following drawings and detailed description.